imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Darkwolf/Battle Age
Here, at long last is........BATTLE AGE!!! Welcome to Battle Age! My newest and (hoepfully) best RPG. Its not yet completed as it will be more complicated than any of my other ones. Get ready! THE STORY "Long, long ago, there was a land known as Perdoran... It was time of trouble, mercenaries and assassians where common. It was Battle Age. The Age of eternal battle. Many great warriors traversed the lands in hope of finding a safe haven. In a way, they did. The caves of Isilizk were open to them, but soon after things started going wrong..... Tunnels vanished and appeared elsewhere. It was not long before the small band realised that they where trapped..........in the caves. You, the player must decide the future of Perdoran..... Get ready, and enter BATTLE AGE!" THE GAMEPLAY In Battle Age you may either join an army (or group, whatever you wish to call them) or you may become a loner. Loner's will get more traits (we will explain those later on) than players in an army. You must choose a class for your character, later on you can choose more than one ('multi-classing') or choose a completely new, and more powerful one. In BA there are 'levels'. You gain points by completing levels, and if you die you go back to level one. To start with there will only be level one, as everyone starts there. Each player in an army gets to choose one trait that his army offer. A loner may choose any of the 'loner' traits (which are like much more powerful), but be warned a loner has no one to help him. He is one his own. THE ARMIES These are the armies you can join. Each has its own pros and cons. Choose wisely, or do you prefer to be a loner? The third patrol A small army of thirty soldiers. Patrol the southern planes. TRAITS *Trait name: Heavy swordmaster *Weapon: Double-handed sword *Skills: jump *Description: Gives you control over the double-bladed sword. +1 with melee. *Trait name: Two dagger *Weapon: Twin curved daggers *Skills: Silent *Description: +1 stealth Agranfor Assassains and ninja's. TRAITS *Trait name: Dart man *Weapon: Dart gun *Skills: Extra sight *Description: +1 ranged, -1 melee *Trait name: Heart slicer *Weapon: One edged sword *Skills: Blow *Description: Stealthy, better at creeping up at someone than actually fighting them. +1 stealth, The mountain fighters Tribal rebels trying to take down there chief. TRAITS *Trait name: Cluber *Weapon: Club *Skills: blow *Description: Very good with a club. +1 melee *Trait name: Mystic *Weapon: Staff *Skills: deception of others *Description: Mystic powers.... LONER Wanna be a loner? Choose one of these traits! TRAITS *Trait name: Katana master *Weapon: Katana *Skills: speed, blow *Description: +2 with melee *Trait name: Feather knight *Weapon: Rapier and bow *Skills: deadly, speed *Description: +1 melee, +1 ranged *Trait name: Ruffian *Weapon: Club, knife, mace *Skills: sneakiness *Description: A skill that would go well with the 'Brute' skill. CLASSES Classes don't really do anything, they're just here to show what you are (though you customize that with traits) #Assassain #Brute #Knight Please note: A traits weapon is the weapon that character is best with, not his starting weapon!!!! And to 'heal' a character you need herbs and such! Category:Blog posts Category:RPG Category:Action RPG Category:Strategy RPG Category:Fantasy